


Operation: Hug

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, after a kick, emotions run rampant and cause some strange reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for inception_kink around a year and a half ago where anon gave the prompt, "Overcome with emotion, happiness or relief, Arthur hugs the shit out of someone/s."

When that final kick came, Arthur was literally standing erect from it. Normally it took a bit of time for him to shake off the remnants of sleep, but this time he found that it was pure, driven emotion.

This didn't mean the logical part of his brain was awake, though, which lead to quite the moment of awkward when he latched onto the nearest person. Dear Lord, why did it have to be Eames?

Once he realized just what he was doing and with whom he was doing it, he quickly pulled away, trying to hide any panic. Play it off smooth, he told himself. Smooth, however, was not what the next actions could be described as.

Moving on to the next team member, a slowly waking, and somewhat confused Ariadne was the next to get a hug. Before he could get his arms around Cobb, the other man held up his hands in a block. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Never been better." Oh, he would not be able to live this one down anytime in the near future.


End file.
